This invention is directed to spa systems, and more specifically, to an alcove whirlpool seat or seats in a spa system that circulates water like a whirlpool.
People have been soaking in hot water for ages, and it is common knowledge that soaking in hot water is therapeutic, relaxing, romantic, and often an enjoyable social experience. The ancient Romans for example, had huge aquatic recreational areas in which hundreds of citizens soaked in hot water and socialized. In Japan, it has been a long-standing family tradition for the family to soak in wooden tubs called xe2x80x9cofuros.xe2x80x9d And throughout the world, people enjoy soaking in natural hot springs where hot water bubbles from the earth itself. For the most part, soaking has been done in the company of more than one individual. It was the creation of spa systems, hot tubs, spas, individual bathtubs, and equivalent structures such as the JACUZZI(copyright) (collectively, xe2x80x9cspa systemsxe2x80x9d), however, that turned the pastime of soaking in hot water into an individualized or private luxury.
Some spa systems use still water, relying primarily on the temperature of the water or minerals within the water to provide the therapeutic benefits.
Many spa systems, however, agitate the water. Sometimes the agitation simulates the bubbles rising from a natural hot spring. More often, the agitation is provided by a stream of water alone, a stream of air alone, or a stream of air/water mixture directed into the water that fills the spa system. This stream is generally created byjet nozzles (or other water and/or air ejectors discussed below) or equivalent structure. A term generally used to describe this type of agitation is xe2x80x9cwhirlpool agitation.xe2x80x9d
In some cases, whirlpool agitation refers to the type of agitation in which the stream is directed toward the center of the water filling the spa system. In other cases the stream is directed straight out from the wall of the spa system and is therefore not directed directly toward the center of the water that fills the spa system. In still other cases, the streams are at least partially adjustable and may therefore be directed at various different angles.
Whirlpool agitation can also refer to the type of agitation in which a stream is directed toward a body part for therapeutic purposes. Directing a stream toward a body part is generally considered to have a therapeutic benefit on body parts such as the back or neck. This type of therapy, often referred to as xe2x80x9cfocused therapy,xe2x80x9d relaxes the muscles that are directly in front of the jet nozzle. Exemplary references that disclose this type of whirlpool agitation include U.S. Design Pat. No. 294,863 to Kingsley, U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 359,113 and 362,049 to Remo Jacuzzi, and U.S. Design Pat. No. 305,061 to Pauls et al. Another exemplary reference that shows the use of directing a stream to a body part is U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,625 to Leaverton (the xe2x80x9cLeaverton referencexe2x80x9d) which discloses an adjustable head rest for use in a spa system. The adjustable headrest disclosed in the Leaverton reference includes a series of jets that are moved along with the headrest in one unit. These jets eject a concentrated jet stream onto the head, neck, or shoulders of a user.
Within some spa systems, jet nozzles provide streams that create the water agitation. Specifically, jet nozzles can be used to direct a stream of water, air, or an air/water mixture into the body of water enclosed in the spa system. One exemplary jet nozzle (as shown in FIG. 8) is the jet nozzle shown and described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 29/149,139, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and incorporated herein by reference.
Although spa systems now come in a variety of shapes and sizes, most known spa systems generally have a single peripheral bench with perhaps a set of steps that interrupt the bench. Only recently have spa systems begun to offer specialized seating such as the lounge shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,240 to Gardenier or the individual chair shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 259,510 to Reineman. Use of ajet nozzle in one area of the older or the newer spa systems sends ripples and other forms of water agitation throughout the spa system.
The term xe2x80x9cwhirlpoolxe2x80x9d has many different definitions. As set forth above, a whirlpool can be defined as a spa system having jet streams that can be directed toward the center of a spa system or toward a body part, as for therapeutic purposes. A whirlpool is also defined as a rapidly rotating current of water. It is this type of whirlpool that the present invention seeks to emulate by rotating water in a substantially circular or oval fashion.
An alcove whirlpool seat of the present invention generally includes a seat member having a circumference with a seat back having integral or attached arm portions on opposite sides of the seat back). The seat back and at least part of the arm portions substantially define a whirlpool area and the arm portions define an open span through which the legs of a user extend when he is seated in the alcove whirlpool seat. At least one jet nozzle is used to direct a stream within the whirlpool area. The at least one jet nozzle, the seat back, and the arm portions together create a whirlpool within the whirlpool area. Exemplary alcove whirlpool seats may be an angled-arm embodiment or a horseshoe embodiment.
An alcove whirlpool seat spa system of the present invention has an interior spa area. One or more whirlpool areas are defined by one or more alcove whirlpool seats within the interior spa area. Within the interior spa area (and outside the whirlpool area) is a spa water flow. The whirlpool flow within the whirlpool area is substantially separate from spa water flow.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.